Eugenia
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Admiral Eugenia Paris is reunited with her grandson and meets her newset great granddaughter.


Eugenia 

By Diane Klepper

(Author's Note: Admiral Eugenia Paris reunites with her grandson and meets her newest great-grandchild. I read in a Voyager reference guide that Tom's grandmother was an Admiral. Eugenia is my creation and I mentioned her in other stories but this my first Eugenia story. Feel free to use her if you want. If you want to read more Eugenia stories let me know.)

Eugenia Paris looked out the window of the shuttle as it docked at the spaceport at Starfleet command. It was the first time in over six months that she has been on Earth and she was nervous. She chuckled at the thought of seeing her grandson would make her so nervous. After a career in Starfleet that has last over 70 years she had run ins with hundreds of different species and she was still nervous about seeing her grandson after eight in a half years.

Her mind wandered back to the day that Owen had made an unexpected visit.

Eugenia Paris was in her garden sipping tea and reading a padd about the latest diplomatic mission Starfleet wanted to send her on. Even though she was semi-retired Starfleet still kept her busy by having her go on diplomatic missions. She had an excellent reputation as a peace- keeper unfortunately it was something she was unable to use in her own family. She was worried about her grandson Thomas. He was locked up in a Federation Penal Colony and even though she secretly used some of her contacts to get Thomas a reduced sentence he was still sentenced to eighteen months in New Zealand. Her daughter- in- law Maggie did pay a visit to Thomas a few weeks ago and told her that Thomas was very bitter and anger and they both prayed that when he got out he could somehow rebuild his life. What bothered her more was that her son Owen had publicly disowned Thomas at his trial and said he was a disgrace to the Paris name.

Eugenia frowned. She was upset about the wrong decisions Thomas had made but he was still family and she thought that Owen was too harsh on the boy. She still remembered the first time she saw Thomas. Her two granddaughters Kathleen and Moira proudly escorted Grandma into the nursery where she saw a little bundle in the crib dressed in a blue outfit. He was wide, awake staring at the mobile. The baby smiled as the tiny space ships twirled around. Eugenia smiled thinking that Owen was already planning a Starfleet career for his only son even though he was only a few weeks old.

Kathleen proudly pointed to the crib and said, "Grandma isn't he cute?"

Eugenia smiled, "He certainly is."

Moira added, "I like him when he is not crying."

Eugenia held in a chuckle, "Moira all babies cry…that's how they tell you what they want."

Owen Paris entered the room and smiled, "Kathleen…Moira your mother wants you to help her set the table for dinner."

Kathleen frowned, "But Daddy were showing baby Tommy to Grandma."

Owen smiled at his eldest daughter and said, "You have plenty of time to show off the baby to Grandma later… now go downstairs to help your mother."

Kathleen frowned and said, "Grandma…will you tell us a story later?"

Eugenia smiled, "Of course sweetheart…why don't you and Moira go downstairs and help your mother and later I'll tell you a story."

Kathleen said, "Yeah…come on Moira." Owen and Eugenia watched as Kathleen and Moira ran downstairs.

Eugenia laughed, "I can't believe how big the girls are getting."

Owen smiled, "Every time I go away on a mission I swear they grow three inches." He walked over to the crib and picked up his baby son and walked over to Eugenia with him. "Mom what do you think of your newest grandchild?"

Eugenia smiled. "Thomas Eugene is a beautiful baby…I can't believe you named him after me and your grandfather."

"I wanted to give him a good, strong name…Something to live up to…In fact one day he may become the next great Paris in Starfleet."  
"Owen don't push."

"Mom…I'm not pushing…I only want the best for him."

"I know that honey…I have a blue blanket I knitted for him in my bag downstairs."

"Blue?"

"Maggie knew the baby was going to be a boy."

Owen laughed, "She did say that…Mom I'm glad you are able to stay with us for a few days…We all missed you."

Eugenia kissed Owen on the cheek and then took the baby from his arms. "I miss all of you too…I'm going to tell Starfleet command to reduce my schedule."

Owen frowned, "Mom…you have worked for Starfleet for so many years…why don't you retire…I know Maggie and the kids would love it if you were around more often."

Eugenia looked down at her grandson in her arms and smiled. "You know me Owen…every time I'm on Earth for more than a few months I get bored…I don't think I will be able to ever fully retire…but I'm going try to visit more often…I want to watch the girls and Thomas grow up."

A noise brought Eugenia back to the present. She turned to see her son Owen standing there. From the grim look on her son's face Eugenia knew Owen had bad news. The last time Owen came to her with such a look of doom he told her Thomas was arrested for flying for the Maquis. Eugenia was worried about Thomas but she was also worried about Owen. Her son took Thomas's confession about Caldik Prime hard and when he publicly disowned Thomas before his trial after he was captured for working for the Maquis. Eugenia was upset but she wasn't surprised. Both her and Maggie had tried to get Owen to visit Thomas in the Penal Colony to try to make peace but Owen refused. Paris men were very stubborn and Owen was no exception.

Eugenia stood up and walked over to her son. "Owen what's wrong?"

"Mom…Voyager is missing. We sent out search ships after her it but there were no sign of any wreckage or survivors."

Eugenia sighed, "Poor Kathryn…I always liked her so much."

"Mom…Thomas was also on Voyager."

Shocked Eugenia staggered for a minute but then she quickly regained her equilibrium. "What was Thomas doing on Voyager? He still has a few months left on his sentence."

"Kathryn asked for Thomas to be released into her custody so he could help her track down a Maquis ship…Thomas was only suppose to be on the ship two weeks as an observer and then was going to be sent back to the penal colony to finish his sentence."

Eugenia hugged her son. "Owen I'm so sorry…How are Maggie and the girls taking the news?"

"They are still in shock." Owen pulled away from his mother and wiped some tears from his eyes. "I can't believe my boy is gone…He died thinking I hated him."

Trying to hold back her own tears Maggie said, "No Owen that's not true…Thomas knew you loved him…I know you and Thomas argued a lot but he knew you loved him."

Owen frowned, "I pushed him because I wanted him to succeed…He had so much talent…He started flying stimulators at five…Maggie always said I shouldn't push him so hard to go to Starfleet…She always complained I didn't. let him be a kid"  
Eugenia gave her son a small smile. "Owen we can't change the past…but we can remember Thomas as he was…He made mistakes but he couldn't live with a lie and he told the truth at the end. He was a good person…He is a son any father would be proud of."

"I wish I could tell him that I am proud of him."

Eugenia hugged Owen again. "I wish you could too son."

Eugenia was interrupted from her thoughts when the door opened and Owen walked in with a big smile on his face. "Hello Mom."

Eugenia stood up smiling. "Owen this is a surprise."

Owen hugged his Mother. "I thought I take you to Tom's house…he can't wait to see you."

Eugenia frowned, "How is he really…Is Thomas adjusting to being back on Earth?"

Owen smiled. "Thomas is adjusting well…He's teaching at the Academy and he taking some medical classes."

"Medical classes?"

"Yes…on Voyager he assisted the Emergency Holographic Doctor on Voyager…The Doctor convinced Tom to finish his medical training…in fact the EMH is Miral's godfather"  
Confused Eugenia said, "A holographic godfather?"

Owen laughed, "Yes…he is quite a character and he is very good with Miral."

Eugenia picked up her small carry-on bag and Owen took it out of her hand to carry it himself. "I'll have you bags sent to your house. Maggie wants you to come over for dinner. She is making all your favorites but we assumed that you wanted to see Thomas first."

"I do." Eugenia stopped walking and turned to her son. "Owen tell me about this B'Elanna…I want to know about the woman who stole Thomas's heart."

Owen laughed, "Your going to love B'Elanna…She is a brilliant engineer and a strong woman…she is going to keep Thomas on his toes…you always said it takes a strong woman to tame a Paris man."

"I did…when you first brought over Maggie for me to meet I knew she was the one for you…but I never thought Thomas would find someone after he lost Odile at Caldik Prime."

"I know…I never thought I'd get me boy back…but for him to come back with a wife and a child." Owen smiled, "Wait till you see Miral…I may be a little prejudice but she is gorgeous."

Eugenia laughed, "Owen…your suppose to be prejudiced…come on I want to meet them."

The hover-car ride to Tom's house seemed to last a lot longer then the ten minutes. As Owen parked his hover-car in front of the apartment building he chuckled.

Eugenia frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I have never seen you look more nervous. " Owen grabbed his mother's right hand in his left and smiled at her. "I felt the same way when I went aboard Voyager to see Tom…Maggie told me to be myself and to tell Tom that how I really felt."

"Did it work?"

Owen smiled. "I'm not saying our relationship is perfect but we can actually sit down and have a conversation without either if us yelling or walking out of the room"  
Eugenia smiled at that. "Eight years ago that would have been a miracle."

Owen smiled. "I know."

Eugenia stood up and walked out of the hover-car. She turned to Owen who was still sitting in is his seat. "Owen, aren't you coming in?"

"No… I think you need some alone time with Thomas and his family. " He took the small carrying case out of the back seat and put it in his mother's hands, "Here…I'm sure the blanket you knitted for Miral is beautiful."

"I'm that predictable."

"Only to the people who love you…I'll pick you up in a hour for dinner."

She stood back and watched the hover-car rise and leave. Eugenia walked towards the apartment building and took the elevator to the 39th floor. As the elevator rose Eugenia remembered a day she spent with Thomas in the past.

Eugenia Paris was in her office at Starfleet command reading a padd when her comm. system beeped and her secretary voice said, "Admiral…you have two visitors."

Eugenia put the padd down on the desk and stood up. She was not expecting anyone but there were quite a few Admirals who liked to make unexpected visits to her to get her view on different peace treaties and border disputes. She pulled her uniform top down and said into her comm. system. "Send them in."

A minute later her door opened and a young boy about five years old ran in and hugged her. "Hi Grandma."

Eugenia smiled at her young grandson. "Hello Thomas…what a nice surprise."

A minute later Owen walked and smiled. He was holding a backup and Eugenia assumed were holding some of Tommy's things. Owen put the backpack down by the front door and then walked over to his mother. "Hi Mom…I was wondering if you could watch Tommy for a few hours…He only had half a day of school today and Maggie had a meeting she couldn't miss…I was suppose to watch him but I just got called away to an important meeting…It will only be about four hours…Maggie will be able to pick Tommy up by 0600.".

Eugenia smiled, "Sure…I was just planning on spending a quiet afternoon catching on some reports." She opened up a desk drawer and handed a blank padd to Tommy. "Thomas why don't you draw Grandma a picture and then in a little while we'll go to the office's club and get some ice cream."

Tommy took the padd and said. "Grandma can I get a double scoop of ice cream?'

Eugenia smiled, "Of course honey… but you better leave some room for dinner …We don't want to face your mother's wrath."

Tommy just smiled and said, "Yes ma'am." And walked over to the couch to draw his picture.

Owen smiled at his mother and son. "Thanks again Mom…and make sure Tommy finishes his homework…His homework pads are in the backpack."

Eugenia smiled, "Don't worry…we'll be fine…You better leave know or you will be late for your meeting."

Forty-five minutes later Eugenia put down the padd on her desk and stretched her arms. She looked towards the couch and saw that Thomas was still drawing. She walked over to her grandson and said, "Thomas…are you ready for some ice cream?"

Tommy smiled "Yes Grandma…Do you want to see my drawing?"

Eugenia nodded and Tommy handed her the padd, which contained the picture of a starship. The lines were squiggly but Eugenia could actually make out all the different sections of the starship. "Thomas this is a very nice starship."

Tommy smiled, "It's Daddy's starship…Do you think he will like it?"

Eugenia smirked, "Your Daddy is going to love it…Do you think you can draw a picture for Grandma's office."

"Sure Grandma." A small frown appeared on Tommy's face. "Grandma can I ask you a question?"

Eugenia sat on the couch next to Tommy and patted her lap inviting Tommy to sit there. Tommy smiled and crawled into her lap and asked, "Grandma…why do you always call me Thomas…Mommy and Daddy only call me Thomas when I'm in trouble."

"In trouble?"

"Yeah last week I got sent to my room and Daddy called me by my full name…Thomas Eugene Paris…which means I'm in a lot of trouble."

Eugenia holding in a chuckle asked, "Thomas what did you do?"

"Kathleen was in her room doing homework with this boy and I spied on them…They were kissing."

"They were?"

"Yeah…when Kathleen saw me she screamed and then Daddy came in and I was sent to my room…Later that night Daddy lectured me…He told my I should give Kathleen privacy. Then I told him that Kathleen was kissing that boy. Daddy then told Kathleen from now on she could only do homework with boys in the living room."

Eugenia gave a slight smile, "That sounds like a good idea."

"But Grandma I couldn't leave the house the whole weekend for my punishment and I couldn't go to the zoo with Charlie and his family."

Eugenia hugged Tommy. "Honey there will be other weekends for the zoo. The reason I call you Thomas is because you were named after your great-grandfather Thomas who was my Daddy…He always preferred to be called Thomas so that is why I call you Thomas."

"Was he in Starfleet too?"

"Yes…he was a very brave officer and a great pilot." She brushed her right hand over his shaggy blonde hair and said, "He also had blonde hair and blue eyes just like you."

"I want to be a pilot too."

Eugenia kissed Thomas on the right cheek and said, "Thomas…you have plenty of time to pick out a career…Come on let's get some ice cream."

Tommy stood up and headed towards the door. Eugenia followed him. Before the door opened Tommy turned to face his grandmother. "Grandma…it's okay if you want to call me Thomas…just try not to sound mad when you do it."

Eugenia laughed. "I'll try not to. "

Eugenia rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the door opened and a half Klingon woman opened the door. The woman was dressed in a Starfleet uniform with the rank of Lieutenant Commander. The woman smiled at her and said. "Hello Admiral Paris… I'm B'Elanna…. Owen told us you would be coming by…Tom is in the other room changing the baby."

"Hello B'Elanna…I have heard a lot about you…I'm so glad Thomas has finally found some one who could get him to settle down."

B'Elanna smiled, "It's strange actually meeting you…I read so much about you at Starfleet Academy…I feel like I'm meeting a living legend."

Eugenia gave a little laugh, "Many people would say the Voyager crew are living legends for surviving seven years alone in the Delta Quadrant…Do you feel like a living legend?"

B'Elanna frowned, "No…I was just doing my job to the best of my abilities."

Eugenia smirked, "So was I dear."

Just then Tom came out of Miral's room holding the baby. "B'Elanna have you seen Miral's pacifier?" Tom stopped when he saw his grandmother and said, "Grandma…I've seen you've met B'Elanna."

Eugenia smiled, "I certainly have…She's lovely Thomas…Now I know why you father raves about her…now let my hold my newest great- grand child."

Tom put Miral's in his grandmother's and said, "Yes ma'am."

Eugenia smiled at Miral. "Oh Thomas she has your eyes."

Tom smiled. "Most people say she looks like her mother."

Eugenia looked up at her grandson and smiled, "She does…but I also see a lot of you in her…She looks like you did the first time I saw you…I remember Kathleen and Moira couldn't wait to show off their baby brother to me."

Tom laughed, "That was before they wanted to send me back."

Eugenia smirked, "Thomas you loved annoying your sisters…you were always spying on them."

"I had to they were always ganging up on me…I had to have some fun"  
Eugenia smiled and turned to her granddaughter in law. "B'Elanna tell me more about yourself. According to Owen you are an excellent engineer.

Interrupting Tom said, "B'Elanna is not only the most beautiful wife, mother and engineer in Starfleet…but she is the only engineer Dad trusts with his personnel shuttle…Dad says B'Elanna has his shuttle purring like a kitten."

Eugenia smirked, "That's some compliment…Owen is very protective over his shuttle."

B'Elanna smiled, "Tom's the same way with the Delta Flyer…when we first got home he didn't want the Starfleet engineers to tear apart the Flyer…I was afraid he would start sleeping with the ship to keep it safe."

Tom smirked, "That's true…but fortunately Dad and Admiral Janeway convinced Starfleet to keep the Flyer as a new prototype shuttle…they are due to come of the assembly line in about six weeks."

Eugenia laughed. "Paris men and their ships…Thomas's grandfather Mike was the same…he loved anything that could fly."

Tom frowned, "I wish I had known him."

Eugenia smiled at her grandson. "He would of loved you."

"Even after all the stupid things I did like lying about the accident and joining the Maquis."

Eugenia gave Miral to B'Elanna and took Tom's right hand in her right and squeezed gently. "Thomas your grandfather Mike was a great man but he wouldn't of expected you to be perfect…nobody in the family would…I proud of the fact that you couldn't live with a lie. You were young and scared and you made a mistake."

"More than one."

Eugenia smiled at her grandson and said, "Yes more than one. But you learned from your mistakes and that is all we can ask for. Thomas Eugenia Paris…you have always been part of this family and you always will. " She then turned to B'Elanna and Miral and smiled, "All of you are part of this family and I am looking forward to getting better acquainted with my newest granddaughter and my great granddaughter."

Tom hugged his grandmother and said, "Grandma I missed you."

Eugenia hugged him back, " I missed you to. Welcome home Thomas."


End file.
